The major objective of the University of Minnesota SEER-Medicare contract is to provide administrative and technical support for the SEER-Medicare data use process. In order to meet this objective the contractor shall review all assigned data requests and manuscripts and track the progress of the reviews in the SEER-Medicare Data Tracking System. The contractor shall ensure that NCI established data release policies are adhered to with regard to data storage, justification for requested data files and proposal feasibility. The contractor shall also review all manuscripts to ensure that data requestors have adhered to their data usage agreements with NCI. The contractor shall also provide technical information and structured training to SEER-Medicare users, participate in the quality assessment of the biennial SEER-Medicare linkage, and review and update the technical support portion of the SEER-Medicare Website.